Clubs are supposed to be fun
by kitkat0330
Summary: Stiles was bored and went to the club..alone. Some creep hits on him. Derek saves the day:D *First fic so tell me if I suck and should just stop writing*


It was Saturday night and Stiles just wanted to have a little fun so why not go to the club? Scott was busy with Allison so he didn't really have anyone to go with so he went solo. He thought it would be fine but he so shouldn't have worn his skinny jeans and v neck tonight. Everyone that was hitting on Stiles was either old or a guy Stiles didn't really care about the second one because he was pretty sure he was bi or something the way his mini self always got happy around Derek but you had to see some of these guys it's like they were just let out of prison! So Stiles kindly told all of them to fuck off, but this one guy just wouldn't leave him the hell alone. He kept dropping all these stupid pick-up lines and asking to buy him a drink. Stiles took the drink offer though it was free booze so why the hell not? But then the guy started to get touchy, first he started to get closer and then he placed his hand on Stiles' leg rubbing it. "Um… excuse me?" Stiles raised his eyebrow towards the hand and the guy started moving it up his thigh. "HEY NO BAD TOUCH" The guy pulled away chuckling... bastard. "Let's fuck?" "OMG very subtle dude" "Wasn't going for subtle I just want to fuck you into next week" "Yea no thanks! I-I" Stiles turns to see a very familiar sour wolf walking over and glaring at him "Oh look my boyfriend just got here! DER COME HERE BABE" 'please doesn't kill me, please don't kill me' Derek stopped and looked at him confused but saw Stiles eyes saying 'go with it' so he did since he was there to tell him something important anyway and he could practically hear the guy drooling over Stiles. Stiles was relieved when Derek started moving towards them again. Derek walked up to Stiles hugging him with one arm and kissing the top of his head. Of course he could hear Stiles' heart going crazy by the touch and he couldn't help but smirk. "Hey _Sweetheart_ how was your day?" Stiles was going to kill him later for calling him sweetheart… well he did call him Der and babe so he could let it slide. The other guy was now just staring at Derek with his mouth so open it could touch the floor. "You are trying to tell me that _you _are together with _him_?" "Yes." Stiles clicked his tongue annoyed that the guy would sound so surprised. "We have been together for a year now" Derek cut in. " _Why_? This kid doesn't look like he would know a good fucking if it hit his back door" Derek snorted and replied "Oh I don't know he is really good with his mouth." Stiles knew that he was just playing around and that he was talking about how Stiles doesn't stop talking… right? Stiles cleared his throat and grabbed Derek's hand saying "Well we should leave…NOW" While trying to drag him out the door "Well it was nice to chat but as you can see someone is a little pumped to get pumped" Derek said with a wink. Once they got outside Stiles pushed the wolf into a wall. "OMG DUDE THAT WAS NOT FUNNY." "Oh come on it was a little funny Sweetheart." Derek said smiling trying to hold back a laugh. "Whatever. Why are you here anyway wolfy?" "I have to talk to you about something important so I'll drive you home and wait till tomorrow when you are sober." "I brought my jeep and there is no way you are driving my baby! I'm perfectly fine I only had about-" Stiles started counting on his fingers "How the hell should I know? But you still are not driving my baby!" "Okay." Is all Derek said before throwing Stiles over his shoulder and caring him to the jeep. He got real close going towards Stiles' ass. "NO I WAS ALREADY BAD TOUCHED BY THAT CREEP NOT YOU TOO" Derek smirked dangling Stiles' car keys in his face while throwing him in the passenger seat.

The next morning Stiles woke up in his bed to a massive hangover. Wait when the hell did he get here? And why the hell is he in his boxers? "Oh come on he couldn't have just left me in my clothes? It would have been less awkward!" "You threw up on yourself and me" Said a voice behind him that he recognized to be Derek when he crawled to the side of the bed to see a half-naked Derek Hale on his floor where he obviously slept last night. "Sorry…" "That's not the worse part." Derek said smirking when Stiles went to sit up and his ass started to hurt. "What the fuck? DEREK EXPLAIN NOW!"


End file.
